Bertille D'Aramitz (Soulcalibur character)/Original Timeline (Thevideotour1's version)
Bertille Cheryl D'Aramitz is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Chris Willow. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Bertille has blue eyes and long, light blonde hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Bertille's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Bertille always fight with a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Bertille throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Bertille punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Bertille's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of a white above the ankle length jumper with a slit on the right side over a blue bodysuit, blue boots, and a long, white cape. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore a different dress, but blue with white trimmings and she doesn't wear a cape. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar outfit to that one from Soul Calibur III. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Bertille Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (08,16 and 26,22) Lower Torso: Formal Shirt (22,22) Mid Torso: Ashigaru Robe (01,14) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Sorcerer's Belt (01,14) Lower Legs: Leather Pants (22,22) Upper Legs: Dancer's Skirt (01,14) Socks: Short Socks (01,14) Feet: Protective Boots (26,22 and 26,22) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,16 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 25,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Trivia *Bertille's voice sounds like a young girl in the Soul series. In Soul Calibur III, her voice was slightly low back then. In Soul Calibur IV, her voice is higher-pitched and squeakier. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay. *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating.'' *''Disappear.'' *''You imbecile.'' *''Slowpoke.'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Heh, your face is pale.'' - Taunt *''I'll kill you even if I surrender.'' - Taunt *''No...'' *''I don't believe this.'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery 100 1780.JPG 100 1781.JPG 100 1782.JPG 100 1785.JPG 100 1786.JPG Category:Soul Calibur Characters